Melt my Heart
by RinRinLizzie02
Summary: Jack gets sent to help Elsa. A first it works but then he leaves things get worse and when he returns he finds her upset and try to help her again.
1. Chapter 1

~CHAPTER ONE~

Jack was called into Norths workshop "You called?" Jack said as he walked through the door.

"Well Jack I have a new mission for you. It is a bit... different... than normal" North said and Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Different, how so?" he asked.

"Well, there is a kingdom called Arendelle. In this kingdom there is a child, a girl, her name is Elsa. She is very much like you. She has a gift. But she is only young and is scared. I need you to help her overcome this fear so that she bring no danger to herself, Arendelle or her sister- Anna"

"Erm... Okay, i guess i have no choice, do i?" Jack smiled.

"No you don't. You are the only one she can connect to" North said.

"Okay, so when do I leave?" Jack smiled.

"Now, here is where you are going" North showed Jack on the globe where Arendelle was. Soon after Jack was flying, making his way towards Arendelle.

"I don't even know what she looks like. All I know is that she has a sister and is one of the princesses of Arendelle" Jack said. He flew past a window and heard children giggling. "What are they up to?" Jack laughed.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!"the smaller girl with strawberry blonde hair giggled.

"Ready Anna?" the older girl with platinum blonde hair said.

"Well now i know who Elsa and Anna are" Jack smiled. He continued to watch them both have fun with Elsa's powers. Suddenly Elsa's aim was out and she hit Anna.

"MAMA, PAPA!" Elsa shouted. Jack watched the King and Queen take Anna and Elsa out of the room. Jack flew around the outside the castle trying to find the room which that belonged to the princesses.

He then decided that I was late so he found some where to stay the night and will try talking to Elsa tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

~CHAPTER TWO~

Jack continued to look for Elsa and Anna's room the next day. "Where are you Elsa" he he found her in a room on her own crying on her bed. He then heard a girl singing.

"Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play. I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies and now we're not, I wish you would tell me why. Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman"

"Go away Anna" Elsa hugged herself.

"Okay bye" Anna said.

Jack felt sorry for Elsa that she couldn't talk to her own sister. He knocked on her window and she looked alarmed. "Hey, let it me" Jack said.

Elsa walked up to her window and opened it. "Who are you?" she asked him.

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost. I'm a lot like you Elsa" he smiled.

"How do you know my name?" She asked him with her cheeks turning a little red.

"I was sent here so that you had someone to talk to, to have fun with" Jack smiled.

"Oh okay" Elsa replied giving Jack a smile. Elsa explained everything to him, why she opulent talk to Anna anymore and that she wish she could tell her just one more time that she loves her and doesn't want to hurt her again. Jack stayed with Elsa until her 18th birthday. The had many happy times with each other.

"Happy Birthday Elsa!" Jack smiled.

"Thank you Jack" Elsa smiled and blushed a little bit.

"I never knew a girl of snow to blush" he winked and Elsa blushed even more.

"Oh shut up Jack!" Elsa turned away from him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't tease you again" Jack laughed. "You are really beautiful now Elsa"

"Wasn't I before?" She raised one eyebrow. "Well you were a kid so I'd say you were cute" Jack smiled and Elsa blushed again.

"Princess Elsa, Princess Anna want to see you so she can give you your present" the servant said.

"I'll be here waiting for you to return my princess" Jack smiled.

"Oh is that not teasing?" Elsa giggled.

"Nope" Jack laughed.

A while later Elsa had come back. "Look at the sky!" Elsa beamed she then saw Jacks face."What's wrong?"

"The northern lights are a sign that I'm needed. I'm sorry Elsa but I have to go" Jack said looked out of the window.

"Please don't go Jack! The last time someone I loved left they died!" Elsa said then covered her mouth.

"Ah, so you LOVE me do you?" Jack smiled and walked over to her.

"NO, well... Maybe... Yes" Elsa looked away.

"So you have been feeling the way I have for a long time" Jack hugged.

"What?" Elsa looked up at him.

"I fell for you two years ago Elsa. I love you" Jack tilted her head up.

"Jack" Elsa whispered just before she felt Jacks lips touch felt warm when he was around Elsa and she felt the same around Jack.

"Please don't leave me..." She said.

"I promise that I won't be gone long. I will go and come straight back here" Jack kissed her forehead. He said his goodbyes then flew off not knowing that he wouldn't she her again for another two years

...


	3. Chapter 3

~CHAPTER THREE~

Jack flew back to the North Pole only to find that Pitch black was back and that he was needed to help defeat him again. "North do you really need me? I need to get back to Elsa?" Jack said.

"Yes we do and how are things there?" North asked.

"It's okay…" Jack rubbed the back of his next and his cheeks went a light shade of pink. North raised his eyebrow.

"Really Jack, just okay?" North said.

"Well…" Jack sighed.

"Look Jack you shouldn't fall for Elsa. It will just be hard for we you can to come back here" North patted his back. "Come on we need to go"

"Elsa…" Jack said looking up at the sky.

"Jack… Hurry back" Elsa said looking up at the sky.

Two years later Jack was back in Norths office. "Please North let me go back" Jack pleaded. "You have kept me from her for two years"

"Fine you can go back" North said and Jack took off like a flash. Within 10 minutes he was back in Arendelle.

"Huh? Why is there snow and ice everywhere when it's the middle of summer?" Jack said.

"Elsa!" Jack recognized the voice.

"Anna…" Jack flew down and saw Elsa running leaving a trail of ice behind her. "Elsa…" Jack flew after her flowing her to the top of a mountain.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, Not a footprint to be seen, A kingdom of isolation, And it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried, Don't let them in, don't let them see, Be the good girl you always have to be, Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know, Well, now they know, Let it go, let it go, Can't hold it back anymore, Let it go, let it go, Turn away and slam the door, I don't care, What they're going to say, Let the storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway, It's funny how some distance, Makes everything seem small, And the fears that once controlled me, Can't get to me at all, It's time to see what I can do, To test the limits and break through, No right, no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free, Let it go, let it go, I am one with the wind and sky, Let it go, let it go, You'll never see me cry, Here I stand, And here I'll stay, Let the storm rage on, My power flurries through the air into the ground, My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around, And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast, I'm never going back, The past is in the past, Let it go, let it go, And I'll rise like the break of dawn, Let it go, let it go, That perfect girl is gone. Here I stand, In the light of day, Let the storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway" Elsa sang and made her ice castle.

"Whoa…" Jack said admiring the work she had done. Elsa was standing on the balcony she had made. She was wearing a beautiful blue gown. She walked inside of her castle and Jack flew up to the balcony.

"Jack… I wish you were her" She said sitting down on her bed.

"It's a good thing I am here then isn't it?" Jack laughed and Elsa ran out to her balcony.

"Jack!" Elsa blushed.

"Hey" Jack smiled.

"Why did you take so long?!" Elsa punched his arm.

"Nice to see you to Elsa" Jack crossed his arms.

"Sorry, but you were gone for two years…" Elsa turned away. "And wasn't here when I needed you" she walked towards her bed. "

Aww Elsa" Jack hugged her from behind. "Well I'm back now and here to stay I was angry with North for keeping me away from you for so long" Jack held her tighter in his arms.

"Aww Jack…" Elsa turned around and looked at him. "Did you really miss me?"

"Elsa… what do you think?" Jack said and Elsa giggled. "And why do you need me?"

"Well… "Elsa said then explained everything that had happened. About the fact that Arendelle thinks she is a monster.

"You are NOT a monster!" Jack shouted.

"Ah!" Elsa giggled and Jack picked her up.

"You don't believe that, do you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah…" Elsa looked away.

"How dare you!" Jack laughed and sat Elsa on her bed.

"Jack what are you going to do?" Elsa blushed.

"Something I have waited for, for two years" He knelt down in front of her and kissed her hand.

"Jack… I love you" Elsa said.

"I love you too" Jack said pushing Elsa back on her bed and kissed her. He pulled away and Elsa's face was bright red."Aw, so cute!"

"Shut up! You made me wait!" Elsa shouted.

"Sorry, sorry!" Jack laughed. "I will make sure you are happy always"

"Thanks…" Elsa giggled and hugged Jack. They then spent the night together – in spate beds cause Elsa wouldn't let Jack sleep in her bed.


End file.
